Lockdown
by lizzabet
Summary: She knew it would be dangerous. All the women had died after being released from prison, but she knew that the only way to find out who did it was to become one of them. That's how Kate Beckett found herself as an inmate at a maximum security prison.


**A/N I probably shouldn't post a new story when I have so many other going on. It's actually still kind of strange to post other stories than Criminal Minds, but when one finish a good show you want to get stuff out of the system and keep the show alive ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this one! It will be just as twisted as my fanfics usually are. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Edit: Because I just got a review that an undercover operation like This wouldn't haopen in real life, but I did see this on another cop show and wanted to write a FICTION like this, meaning it's not entirely based on real life. HOWEVER I have read real articles about undercover inmates, police officers who went undercover in a prison. Perhaps not to catch a killer or anything, but still, they've at least done it in real life. Also, I would've said this to the person who reviewed but he/she didn't log in.**

 **—**

Chapter One

Her feet was hurting. Rocks had cut through her feet as she was running down the street, completely barefoot. She'd been in such a hurry to get out of the house that she forgot a pair of shoes. If she would've remembered them she was sure she'd be able to run faster. The woman considered herself well trained with years of exercising and track running, but with probably bleeding feet she didn't feel very fast and the man chasing her was about to catch up to her.

As soon as she'd realized she wasn't alone in her apartment she'd run and locked herself in the bathroom. She'd heard him behind the door, telling her there was nowhere to run, but she knew differently so without further consideration she had broken the window and climbed outside. Living on the second floor, jumping down was a risk, but better dying from fall than at his hands. So she had jumped, a dumpster breaking her fall.

Now the brunette wasn't sure how far she had run. The help she'd tried to get was to no avail, living in a bad neighborhood with too many ex-cons that no one would ever want to help - they're only trouble after all.

Turning into a narrow alley, she was finally allowed to breathe and rest her burning limbs. Her breath came out ragged as she crouched behind a dumpster and waited, listening for any sounds that indicated that he was passing, but there was nothing. She must've sat there for half an hour when she finally decided it was safe to leave. Her first plan was to go straight to the nearest police station, but again, who would believe her? And she hadn't exactly seen him, just heard his rough voice that would forever hunt her.

Shaking her head, she started to walk toward the street, toward the lights. The alley was too dark, but those shadows had helped hide her.

When she was only three feet away, a hand suddenly yanked her backwards, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground, head hitting the concrete. Black spots swam across her vision and she could barely make out the shadow standing above her.

"Please don't..." she mumbled, trying to move to a sitting position, but he crouched down next to her, his knee pushing her down again.

"You know, you were always my favorite," his dark voice said, close to her ear. "Too bad no one will miss you."

That much was true. After she was sent to prison for robbing a bank, her family turned their backs on her. They hadn't gone to see her once and when she got out she'd tried to get in contact with them, but they'd made it clear that she was dead to them. A disgrace to their family.

"I'll do anything.." she pleaded with him, her eyes never leaving the blade of the knife.

A sudden pain shot through her body as the knife was brought down into her stomach, a blood curling scream leaving her parted lips. But he didn't seem to care about her screams, or who would hear. The knife was pulled out and she could feel herself getting more tired by the second. Again the blade tore through her skin, into her body. There was a taste of iron in her mouth and she knew death was close. Turning her head to the side, she spit out the blood gathered in her mouth. Breathing was getting harder and all she wanted right now was to sleep.

Another thrust into her body and she couldn't scream anymore. If she'd known she'd be dead by the age of 32 she would've done something different with her life. Perhaps gotten an education and become something her parents would be proud of. Closing her eyes she didn't see the knife come down a forth time and the pain never came. Only a bright light shone above her as she took her last breath.

XXX

The bright morning sun shone through the window, almost blinding the female detective still in bed. She threw her arm over to the other side to feel the man who had fallen asleep next to her last night, just like any other nights, but the right side was empty.

Kate Beckett sat up, more awake than before. Why hadn't she woken up before? What time was it? Reaching for her phone, she checked the time and let out of breath of relief, seeing that she hadn't overslept.

"Don't get up yet," a voice from the door said, a tray with breakfast in his hands.

"Breakfast in bed?" She said, the words sounding more like a question. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to give my wife breakfast in bed?" Richard Castle shot back, putting the tray down next to her. The smell of bacon hit her nose, making her mouth water. There were also two buttermilk pancakes, some scrambled eggs, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"You know we have to go to work soon right?" She raised an eyebrow at her husband, but still grabbed the coffee to take a sip.

"Better start eating then," he told her and actually gave her a wink.

"Thank you, babe," she said and finally smiled at him, reaching up to give him a peck on his lips.

Grabbing the utensils she started cutting the pancakes and taking a bite. Her husband was actually quite the cook and she loved every chance she got to eat his food. When she lived alone she was a regular at the closest take-out places, and for breakfast she was happy to just get a cup of coffee.

"You're spoiling me," she hummed between bites.

Castle sat down on the bed next to her and stole a piece of bacon from her. "You need to get used to that now."

They hadn't been married for very long and there was a time when they never thought they'd be able to pull it off. They had so many obstacles getting where they were now, but she couldn't be happier.

The phone on her nightstand made her pause mid-bite and let out a groan. Not a lot of people called her so she knew this was work related. The brunette woman reached over for her phone and answered.

"Beckett," she told the person on the line.

"We've got another body, same guy," the voice said and Kate tried not to sigh. "You need to come straight to the crime scene. I'll text you the location."

Kate glances at her husband who immediately understood and helped move the tray from her so she could get up. "Thank you," she said shortly and hung up the phone. "They've found a body."

They had suspected they had a serial killer when the second body was found and the scenes were gruesome. Both were stabbed more than needed and both were brunettes around thirty years old which told them that the same guy was responsible. They had also been able to find that the women had been released from the same prison recently and according to their parole officers they didn't have contact with their families.

Kate Beckett quickly put on her slacks and a blouse, buttoning up the shirt as she left the bedroom. Castle joined her soon, all dressed and ready to leave. The man poured the rest of the coffee into two take-away cups and handed one to his wife, which she gladly accepted. This was, after all, going to be a very long day.


End file.
